The present invention relates to electronic devices for use in collecting sensor information/data, and, more particularly, to electronic devices, methods, and computer program products for associating tags with sensors to allow sensor data to be collected and communicated through a network of tag reader/detector devices.
It has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,248,167 ('167 patent”) to use Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) signals to provide updated location information about movable objects owned by the owner. However, the methods in the '167 patent describe approaches where the owner or those authorized by the owner are used as RFID in locating the objects. In conventional sensor applications, a sensor is often combined with some type of long/medium range connectivity capability. In some applications, the sensor does not include any connectivity. In these instances, data collection is handled manually, which may be time intensive.